An Adventure
by ChocolateMagicNingaBunniesXY
Summary: What would happen if the Hunger Games characters went on a vacation around the world, and you get to decide the destinations? Rated T for very little Language, just to be safe!
1. The airport, and some randomness!

**Hey, I'm Back, with another Hunger Games Parody! I know you guys enjoyed the first one, and the second one wasn't as good, but I think this will be the best, one yet! Please read and review, and remember, longest reviewer gets to be in the story!**

**LONGEST REVIEWER GETS TO BE IN THE STORY!**

**(sorry for all of you that had to read that twice, but some people only read the CAPS words!)**

**Thanks for reading and being so supportive, but I am sad. I came out with an unfunny story, and no one read it, so I took it down, that has happened twice. I just wanted to know how it was, I didn't know if it was badly written, or what, but anyway, thanks all you that did read it, but didn't review.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived a little girl named Katniss. She lived in a small town called district 12!

WAIT, WHAT THE FISHSTICKS? WHO WROTE THIS? GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!

Fine! They were going on a vacation to the Tropical Rain Forest!

* * *

"Peeta, where are we going?" Peeta said.

"Peeta, what did I say about talking to yourself?" Katniss said.

"What?"

"Nevermind." Katniss said.

Just then, Cato, and Clove walked up with Glimmer. Peeta and Cato started dancing around.

"STOP DANCING! I TOLD YOU WHEN WE GOT HERE, IF YOU DANCED, I WOULDN'T LET YOU SLEEP WITH YOU BLANKY ON VACATION!"

chirp*chrip*chirp*

"We better go, or we are going to miss the plane." Katniss said.

* * *

On the way to the airport in Clove's giant ugly orange van:

"Clove, your car is very very very very very very very very very very very very very.." Cato said until he got interrupted by Clove.

"WE GET IT CATO! NOW STOP SAYING HOW UGLY MY CAR IS, OR I WILL TAKE A UNICORN, AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR -!"

"Unicorns don't exist!" Katniss said.

All of a sudden, a unicorn walked out of the bushes, and licked Cato.

"Wow, that was really weird." Glimmer said.

"So, who wants to get in the ugly van now?" Katniss asked.

Everyone climbed in the car.

"HEY, I WANT TO SIT ON KATNISS!"Cato scremed.

"NO, SHE'S MINE!" Peeta yelled.

"Fine, have it your way!" Cato said, while climbing on top of Clove.

Glimmer sat in the middle.

"GUESS WHAT!" Cato said.

"What?" They all said.

"When I get to the forest, I'm going to find a wild Dakota Fanning, and eat it!" Cato said.

"Ummm... Cato, there is no Dakota Fannings in the AMAZON RAIN FOREST. And you can't eat them!" Glimmer said.

"YES THERE IS, I'VE SEEN ONE IN MY BACKYARD!" Cato yelled. "AND I CAN TO EAT THEM BECAUSE I'M A CANNIBAL!"

Then the car stopped for a rest to get gas.

All of a sudden, a wild Dakota Fanning ran out of the trees, and started running around, then Cato started chasing it.

"WHAT IS THAT? CATO, ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?" Glimmer asked.

"No, I'm dating Clove!" Cato said when he passed her while running around.

"CATO STOP RUNNING AROUND!" Clove yelled.

"See, she yells at me! Yea!" Cato said.

Just then, Peeta ran out of the store with some sort of green rock in his hands.

"What is that Peeta?" Katniss said.

"An alien egg!" Peeta said.

"Aliens don't exist! And one better not come running out of the bushes either, or I'm going home. I can't take this anymore." She said.

"Whatever, you'll see when it hatches."

"Peeta, where exactly did you find that?" Clove asked.

"The creepy old nice man behind that store counter gave it to me!" he said.

"O.k., let's get to that airport!" Katniss said.

* * *

At the airport:

"Look, THEY HAVE FANCY SOAPS IN THE BATHROOM!" Peeta screamed.

"Okay, we are going to take that away from you now!" Katniss said.

"NO YOU AIN'T." Peeta screamed.

"Ain't, Ain't a word!" Katniss yelled.

"OH, YEAH, LOOK IT UP IN THE DICTIONARY, BABY!"

Katniss pulled a dictionary out of her bag, and turned to the page of A's. She found the word Ain't.

"What the fritolies, it is in the dictionary!"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA WHA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Peeta evil laughed.

* * *

Inside Peeta's head:

_She thinks that she is soooooooooooo smart, well maybe she should think again. I can BLOW BUBBLES faster than her! WHA HA HA HA! Plus- hey look, it's Barney. Hey, why is he running away from me? What the hell? COME BACK NOW!, OR I WILL RIP YOUR FAKE LITTLE HEAD OFF, AND SHOVE THESES NICE SOAPS DOWN YOUR THROAT!_

* * *

"Peeta? Peeta? Where are you?" Katniss called.

"Um..., Katniss, Peeta, kind off, ran off after a man in a purple shirt." Clove said.

"Why would he do that?" She asked.

"He was yelling something about Barney." Clove stated.

"WELL, WHY THE (horn blows) ARE YOU STILL STANDING HERE? YOU SHOULD HAVE CAUGHT HIM!" Katniss yelled.

Everyone in the airport went silent.

Then, Peeta appeared behind her holding a purple shirt.

"Where have you been?" Katniss asked, "And where did you get that purple shirt?"

"Oh, THIS? I locked some man in a purple shirt in a closet labeled employees only because he was impersonating Barney!" Peeta said.

"Okay, we better go get in the line." Katniss said.

* * *

In the ticket line:

"Where do you guys want to go?" Clove asked.

Cato was calm at the moment, because they bought him and Peeta ice cream cones. Wait untill those finally kick in!

* * *

**Hey if you are reading this, then you have reached the end of this story! Thanks for reading, but before you go remember, longest review wins, AND don't forget to vote where you want them to go on vacation! You can choose anywhere in the world, even if it is fake, like Dino Land!**

**SO, send in those votes for their vacation, and longest review gets themselves in the story!**

**Thanks, **

**~~ChocolateMagicNingaBunniesXY **


	2. Chocolate LAND!

**SO, thank you all sooooooooooooooooooo much for reviewing, and I love that you all like the story. The longest reviewer is _MyisticalNingaUnicorns_, or _. I love you all (not in a creepy way), and thanks again. I know you will all like this chapter and that you will enjoy...**

**CHOCOLATELAND! (Made of chocolate)!**

**Thank yous:**

**Thank you to KittyCat1234567, for reviewing. I am happy that you like the story, and congrats, I used chocolate land, because you are the first reviewer for this story, and there were a lot of different ideas, but this would be the best one to write for. Thank you for the review, and sorry that you didn't have the longest one!**

**Thank you to AmandaKK1524, so sorry that you weren't the longest, but try again next chapter, please. And I am sorry that I couldn't send them to Disney World. I am happy that you reviewed my story, and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Thank you to bonnie 3, Thanks for the review, hope you like the chapter, and chocolate land. I couldn't send them to Hogwarts, because no one I know, or me, has ever read Harry Potter, so I don't know anything about it, sorry. Thank you so much.**

**Thank you to haley the taco, sorry I couldn't send them to Equestria or Japan, I don't know a whole lot about them, but I might do that next chapter if you suggest it again, and if I do a little research! Thanks sooooooooooo much for the review.**

**Thank you to caty0707, also because I know that I have said this one million times, but thank you for the review, I freak out when I get just one review, let alone 7. But, sooo sorry that you didn't get in the story, try again!**

**_Thank you to anyone who reviewed after I wrote all this down!_**

**P.S. I don't own the Hunger Games, sadly, and I also don't own One Direction, which has nothing to do with my story, but still makes me angry. :(**

**SO, that is all the thank yous, and that's it. Here is the chapter:**

* * *

_"Where do you guys want to go?" Clove asked._

_Cato was calm at the moment, because they bought him and Peeta ice cream cones. Wait until those finally kick in!_

"I know! We can go to Chocolate Land!" Peeta said.

"That does not exist!" Katniss said.

Just then, an announcement came on. "Tickets to Chocolate Land are now being sold."

"WHAT THE HECK?" Katniss said.

Cato and Peeta started hitting her stuffed giraffes.

"STOP HITTING ME WITH STUFFED GIRAFFES!" Katniss said.

"Where did you get that Cato, sweetie pie?" Clove asked.

"Me, and Peeta found them in a trash can, outside Wal-Mart last week!" Cato said.

"WOW! YOU ARE PATHETIC!" Some girl across the airport said.

"NO, YOU ARE SO PATHETIC THAT YO MAMMA DOESN'T EVEN LOVE YA!" Peeta yelled.

"Peeta, you shouldn't intrude on other people conversations." Katniss said.

"That was MY conversation!" Peeta said.

"NO, IT'S NOT!"Clove said.

...*chirp*

"Soooooooooo, let's go get those tickets!" Katniss said.

* * *

On the airport to Chocolate Land!

"Has anyone noticed that Glimmer is not even here anymore?" Katniss asked.

"Not really, no one cares about her." (**A/N This was added in because I forgot about Glimmer, becuase I do that somtimes, becuase I don't like her)**

"I can't wait to get there, I'm going to eat all the chocolate, so they will have to call it,"Peeta ate all the Chocolate Land!" Peeta said.

"WOW, YOU ACTUALLY ARE MENTAL!" Some girl on the plane that was sitting in front of Peeta said.

"I AM NOT!" Peeta yelled.

Then a giant fight broke out just as Katniss got back from the bathroom.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" She yelled.

Then Cato started yelling something about Peeta jumping on a little 5 year old for calling him mental.

Then someone tackled Katniss!

"THAT'S IT, I'M GONNA KILL ALL YALL!" Katniss said.

Clove turned around and saw Peeta liking the airport seat, and then he ripped a chunk out of it.

"PEETA! WHAT THE HAM ARE YOU DOING?" Clove said.

"I like the taste of these chairs, they taste like licorice!" Peeta said.

"HELL NO!" Clove said, and then started a fight with Peeta over the airplane seats.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please take your seats, Ninga (Mystical Ninja Unicorns), is entering the building!"

"YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!" Ninga said, "You can call me Jozanna, or Ninga, either one is acceptable."

"7778889999444555 5666611112223 30!" Peeta shouted!

"What?" Katniss asked.

"Nothiiiiiiiiiing!" Peeta said.

The fighting stopped and everyone sat back down, randomly.

"Wow." Clove said, "That was fast."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be landing in 5...4...3...4...3...44...2...11...1. NOW!"

"WHAT THE CRAP?" Katniss said as they started crash landing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Peeta screamed. "I'm too young to die!"

The plane landed on a giant piece of chocolate.

"CHOCOLATE!" Peeta screamed like a rabid gorilla.

"PEETA, NO CHCOLATE FOR YOU, YOU ALREADY HAD ICE CREAM!" Katniss screamed.

"ROAR!" Cato said. "Let's crazy Peeta!"

10 hours after the crazy dance party that Peeta and Cato threw, even though they were standing in the same spot that they had crash landed in.

"Now, if you will follow me, I will take you to the hotel." The tour guide said.

They all got to the hotel, and chose their rooms. Cato, Ninga, and Katniss shared a room, and Clove, got her own room.

Ninga pulled Peeta to the side and whispered something in his ear.

"O.K." Peeta yelled.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she said. "You have to be quiet."

* * *

"Can I tell a story?" Peeta asked.

"NOOOOOO!" Clove said, she was over in their room watching a movie.

"I'm gonna tell you anyway!" Peeta said.

"Once upon a time, there lived a little boy. His name was Clove; he liked to go to the bathroom in his pants! The end!" Peeta said.

"THAT'S IT, YOUR DEAD!"

Clove started chasing Peeta around the room, and then Katniss tried to stop Clove, but ran into a pole, and got knocked out. Then Cato took a really big dictionary, and whacked Clove in the head with it so she got knocked out.

"Is she asleep now?" Peeta asked Ninga.

"Yea, whatever now, do what I told you." Ninga said.

* * *

Morning:

Katniss woke, up and walked to the bathroom to see how she looked in the mirror, if it didn't break this time.

"OHHHHH MYYYYYY GGGGGGGOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSHHHHH HHHHHHHH!" Katniss screamed. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR? PEETA!"

"What?" Peeta asked.

"What happened to my hair?"

"Oh, you mean this?" Peeta said, while holding up a clump of Katniss's hair.

Katniss almost fainted.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" she screamed.

"I shaved all your hair off!" Peeta said.

"OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!" Katniss said, starting to freak out.

"What? I only did it because Ninga told me to!" Peeta said.

"WHAT?" Katniss said.

"Why do people say what, when they know exactly what I said?" Peeta asked.

"NINGA! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" Katniss screamed.

"What? I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP YOU TWIT!" Ninga screamed so loud that Katniss's face vibrated.

"Um... sorry to disturb you?" Katniss said chickening out because she was scared.

"Um... Guys? We are going to be late for our first tour!" Clove said. "Katniss, what happened to your hair?" Clove asked.

"Don't ask." Katniss said.

* * *

On the tour:

"Welcome to the tour, day one!" The tour guide named Randy said.

"RANDY! I HAVE TO GO POTTY!" Peeta said.

"Well, you should have gone before you got on this chocolate boat, in this chocolate river!" Randy said.

"BUT I HAVE TO GO!" Peeta said.

"You will have to wait till' the next stop!"

"Up ahead you will see the chocolate stripper club, where we will stop and wait for Peeta to go to the bathroom.

*15 minutes later*

"Does it really take him that long in the bathroom?" Randy asked.

"Yes. Sometimes more." Katniss said.

"Well, I'm afraid we will have to move along without him then. Randy said.

No one cared.

"Next you will see the giant chocolate fountains of hope! This is where the man eating beasts live!" Randy said.

"Why would they have the word hope in something that houses a man-eating beast?" Clove asked.

"DON'T ASK ME QUESTIONS, WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE, A TOUR GUIDE?" Randy asked.

"Um... actually that is your job, sir." Katniss said.

"GET OFF MY BOAT!" Randy said, while he pushed Cato, Clove, Katniss, and Ninga in to the fountain, and ran off with the boat.

"Well, are we going to go back to get Peeta?" Cato asked.

"Sure."

They swam though the water, and never saw a man-eating beast, only a chocolate frog.

When they got back to the stripper it was gone, and Peeta was sitting there, holding his tummy.

"MY TUMMY HURTS!" Peeta said, while he ran into Katniss's arms.

"Peeta where did all the people go?" Ninga asked.

"They were made of chocolate, so I ate them, but now my tummy hurts!" Peeta said.

"I wonder why!" Katniss said. "You shouldn't have eaten all that chocolate, Peeta."

"TOO LATE!" Peeta said, while crying.

Just then a plane flew down, holding a hot, British boy band named, "One Infection"!

"HEY, YOU IMPOSTERS, YOU ARE CLEARLY TRYING TO COPY THE REAL BOY BAND, ONE DIRECTION, GET OFF THIS PLANE!" Ninga said, and then she kicked their butts, just for fun!"

"Now, where to?" Katniss asked.

* * *

**A/N I am sorry that I forgot the disclaimer in all of my other stories, but I don't own anything that I write, except for my own ideas.**

**SO, if you are reading this, you have reached the end of the story,_ and longest reviewer gets to be in the next chapter!_**

**_Please vote for where you want them to travel next! Thanks! Love you all! (In a non-creepy way!)_**

Oh... and please excuse any spelling or grammer mistakes.

Thanks,

Laters,

ChocolateMagicNingaBunniesXY 


	3. Off to Kangaroo Island!

**Hello everyone, thanks for reading my story, and I'm glad that you all liked it! CONGRATS TO PAIGE MELARK, for writing the longest review, this is a really long chapter because, I combined some of your ideas for where they should go, because, I can't possibly write all different chapters on all of the ideas, so here it is!**

**Paige Mellark-Lynch**

**KittyCat1234567**

**candykisses101**

**caty0707**

**Y.O.L.O So do it right (love the pen-name)**

**LallyPopz**

**SnoopyGirl3399**

**and...**

**AmandaKK1524**

**Thank you all for reviewing, and I hope you like the rest of this story!**

**(I have no reason for the late update, it was just plain laziness, and no inspiration)**

* * *

_"HEY, YOU IMPOSTERS, YOU ARE CLEARLY TRYING TO COPY THE REAL BOY BAND, ONE DIRECTION, GET OFF THIS PLANE!" Ninga said, and then she kicked their butts, just for fun!"_

_"Now, where to?" Katniss asked,_ (**A/N I love One Direction!) **when they got back to the airport.

"I think that we should go to...um...um...um...I don't know." Peeta said.

"You know what? I think that we need a very long break from them," Clove said while pointing and Peeta and Cato.

Peeta was licking some random persons ice cream cone, and Cato was sitting in a mini massage chair.

"Peeta! THAT IS NOT YOURS!" Katniss yelled.

"It is now." the kid holding the ice cream said. Then she punched him really hard in the face.

"OWWIE! That is naughty, you should not hit people hard!" Peeta said.

"And you shouldn't lick people's ice cream!" she said.

"I'm so sorry about that, I'm Katniss, what is your name, I'll buy you a new ice cream."

"I'm Paige, oh and if you buy me another ice cream, you better buy my boy friend one to." Paige said.

"Why?" Katniss asked, and then looked over and saw Cato licking a tall blond guys ice cream.

"OH." Katniss said. "What is his name?"

"Ross." Paige said.

* * *

"Here you go two ice creams!" Katniss said.

"KATNISS!" Peeta screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT THIS TIME?" she asked.

"Ice Cream?" Peeta said.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Katniss said, so loud that everyone stopped to look at her.

Then Peeta started crying and throwing a fit in the middle of the airport!

"THATS IT, I AM LEAVING YOU HERE!" Katniss said. She was getting really angry, and Cato was not helping.

"Katniss, Katniss, Katniss, Katniss, Katniss, Katniss, Katniss?" Cato repeated over and over again.

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?" She asked/screamed.

Then Cato started crying and everyone in the airport was now looking at them.

"Let's get out of here" Clove said.

* * *

They all got in line to go to... Kangaroo Island!

"Katniss, where are we going?" Peeta asked, licking the ice cream Katniss had finally bought him.

"Peeta, for the last time, we are going to go to Kangaroo Island."

"What are we going to do a Kangapoo Island?" Peeta asked.

"ITS KANGAROO!" Katniss screamed, the veins now popping out of her head.

"Kangazoo?" Peeta asked.

Then Katniss passed out on the ground, and then she pissed her pants.

"Katniss, Katniss, Katniss, Katniss, Katniss, Katniss, Katniss?" Cato said, while poking her immobilized body.

Then Clove walked over and slapped Cato really hard, and kicked Katniss, thinking she would wake up.

Then the airport medical team came over and took Katniss away on a stretcher.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T TAKE HER AWAY!" Peeta screamed.

"Peeta, they are going to make her better!" Clove said.

"Those little, stupid bunny fagets!" Peeta said. "Look, now they made me swear!"

"Um...Peeta, you didn't swear," Clove said.

"YES I DID, I SAID THE WORD STUPID!" Peeta yelled.

"Stupid is not a swear Peeta!" Cato said.

"YES IT IS!"

"NO IT ISN'T"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"GUYSSSSSSSS!" Clove screamed. "We are going to Kanagaroo Island without Katniss. You need to calm down and stop fighting. Now, let's get on the plane."

"I Don't Wanna!" Peeta screamed and then ran away the way the medics took Katniss!

"Katniss, please don't leave me, I'll let you borrow my underwear, and I'll clean my room, OH, and I'll let you watch cartoons again!" Peeta said when he found Katniss on the strecher.

The docter walked up to Peeta.

"Peeta..." The docter said.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO! SHE CAN'T DIE!" Peeta screamed, and then he attacked the docter.

"PEETA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Clove yelled as she walked into the room. She pulled Peeta off of the docter.

"She's going to be fine!" The docter said while cyring.

"Um...I'm sorry, but we have to go, NOW!" Clove said. She grabbed Katniss by the arm and dragged her down the hallway on to the plane right before it took off.

* * *

**Sorry that the chapter was so short, and I'm super sorry that the chapter is like 6 months late, and you probaly all hate me, and now no one is reading this, and I'm just talking to myself.**

**Thank you to anyone who reviewed afterwards, and I didn't thank, but, thank you all!**

**Love,**

**ChocolateMagicNingaBunniesXY **

**LATERS!**


End file.
